<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poop!John x Reader by PaulsParabolaEyebrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774708">Poop!John x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsParabolaEyebrows/pseuds/PaulsParabolaEyebrows'>PaulsParabolaEyebrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Gen, Other, Poop!AU, Scat, Shit, This is fucking atrocious, im on every fucking drug at the same time, maybe its a good thing that john isnt alive to see this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsParabolaEyebrows/pseuds/PaulsParabolaEyebrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord forgive me for I have sinned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Reader, Poop!John/Reader, Poop/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poop!John x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>imagiene: u wake ip one day and u notice joahn isn’t the the’re AnyMore </p><p>sudrenelt you smell Stink. where is da siting??? U could have swarn tbat u washe john .... </p><p>where is da sitnk???</p><p>so denr you REAL EYES</p><p>da cate POOPES !</p><p>yuo go to da lidder bocks and look down to Sea JONG ! </p><p>HE IN DA CATE BOCKS’ </p><p>u looke down at hsif FASE ! </p><p>in a pyle of Cate Poope !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>